Trapped
by BrownEyedGem
Summary: After Veronica agrees to help Wallace with a Sociology experiement, but things turn ugly when they met the other two people they will be grouped with.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_The post breakup interaction between a former couple is hard enough, but the fact that your ex just also happens to be not only your best friend's friend but also his roommate makes it a little bit harder. Hence why I have sat in the apartment that Piz and Wallace share in complete silence for fifteen minutes with Piz while I wait for Wallace to show his ass._

"So…umm how was your internship with the FBI?" Piz finally stammered out.

"It was good, gain a lot of experience." I could feel the tension rising in the room. It was the first time that Piz and I had spoken since I broke up with him before I left for my internship at the FBI and he left for his in New York. It was awkward to say the least, but what made it more awkward was the fact that apparently Piz was under the impression that I broke up with him because of the distance and that he seemed to be under the impression that their was a chance for us to reunite. I on the other hand knew there wasn't a chance at all.

"That's good…I'm not sure what's keeping Wallace. Do you know why he needed you?" Piz was obviously trying to make an effort. I felt bad he was a nice guy but there was no passion with him unlike…..

"Sorry I know I'm late, but the ladies they just can't stay away." Wallace said as he rushed through the door.

"And what ladies would these be?" I stated glad to have Wallace in the room to clear the tension. "And may I ask what was so important that you made me wake up on Friday the day I don't have classes?"

"I have this project for one of my classes?"

"What class is it Wallace and what do I have to do?"

"It's for my sociology class and it's an experiment."

"I'm not going to get electrocuted or anything am I?" I leaned back into the chair.

"No, nothing like that, we just have to stay in a room with two other people for the whole weekend, while someone observes our interactions with each other and only each other." Wallace spoke so fast I could barely understand him.

"Ok wait a minute so all I have to do is be in a room with you and two other people for the weekend, no electric shocks or anything?"

"Right."

_I was never one to do experiments but I knew that Wallace was counting on me; he had that pleading look on his face. What could I do but agree to help him out._

"Alright but you owe me."

"Alright now that everyone is here, we can start the introduction. For those of you who don't know I am Dr. Malcolm Parson and I the professor for Sociology 200. You have all agreed to partake in this experiment, some of you are getting class credit for it others have been dragged here by you friends; either way I hope that you all enjoy this weekend and learn something new. As you have noticed we are in an old wing of one of the dorm buildings, you will all be broken into groups of four where you will be video recorded and on a daily basis questioned about your interactions with each other. The point of this experiment is to see what the interactions of people are when placed in a room together where they are not allowed to leave and are in constant contact with one another. Does everyone understand?" Dr. Parson waited for a response. "I'll take you silence as a yes."

"Alright now to break up into groups I will call two students from my class and they with the lovely volunteer they brought will be told what room to enter for their lovely stay. Alight group one Christian and Samson you are in room 204…"

_I stopped listening because I felt like I was being watched but I didn't know by who or where they were. I attempted to get the thought out of my mind by wondering what the other two people I would be sharing a lovely room with would be like._

"Fennel and Donners, room 213."

_Donners? I knew that last name but it was from years ago and the likely hood that that person was the same as this student was one in a million._

"V, come one." Wallace took me out of my thoughts and dragged me towards our room. I stopped mid way because I couldn't believe my eyes. "Logan? What are you doing here man?" Wallace said shaking Logan's hand.

"I got dragged into this by my friend. Veronica, how are you?" Logan said his piercing eyes looking at me.

But before I could answer, a brunette pushed her way over towards us. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Well, well Veronica Mars." The girl narrowed her eyes at me. "What a surprise."

"Mackenzie Donners." I said biting my lip.

_This weekend should be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Today seems to be my day for awkward situations; first with Piz and now with Logan and Mackenzie "Mickey" Donner. Mickey was the exact opposite of Veronica she had dark brown shoulder length hair, and wasn't afraid to be a bitch. Veronica could remember the exact day that she saw Mackenzie last, Shelly's End of the year party._

_FLASHBACK_

"_What the hell are you doing here Veronica Mars? No one wants you here skank." Mackenzie yelled over the music as I entered Shelly's house._

"_I was invited to the party, Mickey." It was the truth when Shelly had sent out the invitations Lilly was still alive therefore I was invited._

"_That was before everyone realized you were a back stabbing BITCH. Tell me Veronica you going to be like your mother and get completely trashed and then sleep with the whole town?" Mickey was always nasty and tonight she was on the top of her game._

"_If anyone is a bitch its you." I said regretting the words as they came out of my mouth_

"_What? You better watch it Ver…" Mickey said as she came closer to me._

"_Mickey stop." Duncan said as he pulled her back. "It's not worth it."_

"_Fine. You're right whores aren't worth shit."_

_END_

_Soon after that the Donners moved out of Neptune, apparently they believed that the town was a bad influence on their daughter, obviously they didn't know their daughter at all._

"So Veronica how are you?" Mickey asked with a sly grin on her face.

"I'm fine and you Mickey?" I said holding back the urge to vomit.

"Good. I didn't know Wallace was your friend, who would have thought that you would have friends…"

"Mickey stop." Logan said with anger in his voice.

"Don't bother Logan; we all know what a bitch Mickey can be." I said hiding my satisfaction that Logan attempted to stand up for me again.

"You know all being a bitch don't you Veronica." Mickey said with a laugh.

_Oh yeah, this was going to be an interesting weekend. Horrible but interesting._

"So Veronica how do you and Mackenzie know each other?' Wallace asked as I unpacked my things in the bathroom.

"Mackenzie or Mickey rather went to Neptune High." I said as I looked around the bathroom, it was the only room that didn't have a camera in it, so it was a safe place to go. I suspected that I would be spending a lot of time in there.

"I don't remember her?"

"Mickey left the summer after our sophomore year. She was a bitch from the day I meant her, so her leaving was a gift." I said with a grin.

"She doesn't seem that bad, a little loud and vocal but nice."

"She's not Wallace believe she made my life a living hell, even before Lily died." I said holding back some tears that were trying to escape.

"Veronica people change, I mean you did, Logan did. Ever think she might have?" Wallace was always the optimist.

"I doubt it." I said and walked out of the bathroom.

_I laid in the bottom bunk of one of the sets of bunk beds that were place in the room. I was staring into space reliving my life all over again in my head; I was constantly doing this because it was how I deal with things. I heard someone clearing their throat and looked up from the bed and saw Logan standing there, hands in his pockets looking like he wished he was anywhere but here._

"What do you want Logan?" I asked sitting up.

"Do you mind if I sit, I rather not have you staring at my bulge, it might tempt you to ravish me." Logan said as he sat down next to her.

"How did you know that I secretly day dream about your bulge daily." I said sarcastically. "So what is it that you would like?"

"I just wanted to apologize for Mickey, I love her to death, but she is bitch and she knows it."

"If I wanted an apology I would have gotten one, I don't care what Mickey says I'm use to it by now."

"So..." Logan paused as if he was formulating what to say. "How are you and Piz?"

"We broke up." I said trying not to sound to happy that he asked.

"Oh." I could tell from his tone that he was happy with the news.

"Ok boys and girls I suggest we play true or dare to get to know each other better." Mickey said in a sing song voice.

"What are we in eighth grade again Mickey." Logan said laughing

"No. I just think this would be a fun game to play, plus we could get to know each other and be bestest friends." Mickey said hugging Wallace who was standing next to her looking confused.

_Truth or dare. Great, this should be fun._

Ok thanks everyone for reading, I hope you all are enjoying it and there will be more to come, I know the chapters are kinda short but I'm hoping that this will get more people to read and review. THANKS


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Truth or Dare…Mickey?" Wallace stated.

"Well since everyone seems to be going with truth I'll conform and go with it as well." Mickey said pulling her hair into a ponytail.

_God how I hated how she talked and acted. She was so full of herself; she acted as if she was the greatest person in the world. But the one thing I did admire about Mickey, although I would never admit it to anyone, was that she didn't care what people thought about her._

"Ok Mickey, why do they call you Mickey?"

"Well it's actually a funny story; it involves an eight grade Halloween party, a mouse costume, and Madison Sinclair." Mickey laughed to herself as I cringed at the mention of Madison. "Well the story is in eighth grade our class had a Halloween party, we were allowed to wear our Halloween costumes all day. I was a mouse, a very cute sexy mouse and Madison was Minnie Mouse. Someone yelled something about Mickey and Minnie being a couple. Then someone yelled that Mickey and Minnie should kiss, oh god who was that…"

"Dick" Logan and I said in unisons. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"Oh yeah, Dick." Mickey said with a laugh. "Well after he said that I ended up chasing Madison trying to get a kiss. After that everybody called me Mickey. I like its cute, like me." She rolled her eyes. "Ok my turn Logan truth or dare?"

"Truth Mickey, so make it a good one." Logan said as he leaned back onto his arms.

_Deep in my gut I feared whatever was about to come out of Mickey's mouth because she was staring at me with the look she always got when she was about to knowingly piss someone off._

"Logan, tell me who hurt you more Lily with her cheating or..." Mickey looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "Veronica with her accusing you of rape, murder, and her just being a bitch?"

_I don't know what came over me but I suddenly lounged across towards Mickey, luckily Wallace caught me and pulled me back. I'm not one for fighting but she provoked me and I just went after her without thinking._

"Mickey what the hell is your problem?" Logan said pulling Mickey away from me.

"What the hell are you talking about Logan, she tired to attack me!" Mickey yelled pointing towards me.

"Yeah, Mickey, you did give her a reason." Logan said with anger in his voice.

"Look why don't we all calm down and breathe." Wallace said always trying to be the mediator.

"Fine." Both Mickey and I said as we glared at each other.

_Mickey's words were floating around my head; I just couldn't get them out no matter how hard I tried to. Was Mickey right, had I caused Logan more pain then I thought I ever could? Everything Mickey had said was right in a way, but what did she know, she left soon after Lily died. But maybe Logan had kept in touch with each other; they were close when Mickey did live in Neptune. Did Logan confine in Mickey?_

"Uh Veronica I wanted to apologize for Mickey, she means well but she always seems to come off as…well a bitch." Logan said as he sat down next to me on my bed.

"I'm use to it she use to call me a clone of Lily remember?" I said with a shrug trying to act as if it had no effect on me

"Yeah, Mickey always did have a way of insulting people and acting like it was no big deal."

"Logan," I paused trying to put the words right. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean it. I just don't think….."

"Veronica don't worry about it, shit happens, people learn to deal with it." Logan said looking down.

"I mean it Logan; I never meant to hurt you." I said taking his hand in mine

"I know."

_As I looked into Logan's eyes couldn't help but feel everything I'd ever felt for him, friendship, hate, love, hate again, and then love again. Maybe things could be different this time if we were together, but then again were either of us willing to take that chance?_

It's a kinda short chapter but I think its good let me know what you all think, I might have another one up in the next day or so.

Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been a bad bad writer and have left you all without a update for a long time. I am so sorry but I just started a new job and things have been so crazy.**

**I really like this chapter because it gives way to of a lot of things and possible story lines. And guys just remember what my pen name is so don't worry ok? ENJOY**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_I couldn't have been happier when I was informed that Dr. Parson wanted to interview first from our room. I couldn't wait to get out of their it seemed to me that it was slowly getting smaller and smaller as the minutes passed. I also couldn't stand to take the glares that Mickey was giving me if I wasn't able to leave I think I would have tazzered her; which would have been enjoyable but not productive as my dad would have told me._

"Ms. Mars I want to thank you for agreeing to playing a part in my little experiment. I know that it might seem odd, but I promise that it will benefit the human race in the long run." Dr. Parson said as he sat across from me next to a camera that was mounted on a tripod and aimed straight at me. "Just to let you know I hope that you can be completely honest and open during these daily interviews. I also need to inform you that before each interview I will review the videos of your interactions with your roommates."

_Shit. So that means he knows about me almost jumping Mickey. Well this should be interesting._

"Shall we start the interview now?" Dr. Parson asked with a smile and all I could do was nod. "Ok, so I noticed that besides Wallace you knew the two others you were sharing a room with. Can I ask how you know the two others?"

"I went to school with them in Neptune." I said answering quickly hoping that was the end of the subject.

"What exactly was your relationship with..." he looked at the paper he had in his hands "Ms. Mackenzie Donners and Mr. Logan Echolls?"

"Mackenzie and I use to be friends at one point in our lives. Logan and I, well we briefly went out."

"Is that why you got so angry when Mackenzie called you a bitch and made the comment about your relationship with Logan?"

_Damn this guy was good. Even though he was asking questions I didn't want to answer I felt compelled to because he was just so goddamn nice and endearing._

"Yes, but Mackenzie went to far, that's sort of her thing: to go beyond the point of hurting someone. She is plain mean, and I don't mean bitchy mean; I mean she will go out of her way to hurt someone. If you are looking for someone to be an example of truly mean person she would be it." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"And Logan?" Dr. Parson said raising his eyebrows at me.

"Logan, is Logan. He is unlike anyone else I know."

"Is that why he is so special to you?"

_I couldn't answer, because saying it would mean I was admitting that maybe my feelings for Logan weren't purely platonic and I couldn't allow myself to do that._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mickey sat across from Dr. Parson smirking at him because she knew he wasn't going to get a single true thing out of her. She had been to probably over ten shrinks since Lily's death, when her parents decided she needed someone to "talk" to, instead most of the time she spent it pissing off the doctors until they would inform her parents that "they weren't the right doctor for her". It always made Mickey laugh because her parents were clueless to who she was, but what would you expect from parents who were never really there for her childhood.

"So Mackenzie I want to thank you for being part of this experiment. I just have a few questions to ask you about your experience so far." Dr. Parson said smiling at Mickey. "How are you feeling about the people you are rooming with currently?"

"Oh my god I just love them so much! We are all going to be bffs for like ever!" Mickey said imitating her best valley girl voice.

"Ms. Donners you do realize that I have reviewed the tapes of the experiment thus far, so lying to me won't work."

Mickey's grin suddenly faded into a frown, no one had ever called her on her sarcastic remarks and lies. Maybe she had underestimated this doctor, it didn't matter because all it meant was that she needed to turn her game up.

"If you know already then why are you asking me the question?" Mickey said with a tone of annoyance

"I'm asking you because I would like to know how you really feel, you can see the actions of a person on a video but you cant see the feelings behind those actions, Mackenzie."

"I don't act based on my feelings, I act based on the truth and the actions of others." Mackenzie said almost snapping

"If you don't act based on feelings then why are you getting defensive and angry?"

Mickey glared at Dr. Parson. _Who did this man think he was? _Mickey thought to herself. He wasn't going to break her, no one had and she wasn't going to let anymore ever break her.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Wallace, its good to see you." Dr. Parson said with a smile. "I'm very glad you decided to take part in the experiment."

"Thanks Dr. Parson, I thought it would help with my grade and it seemed fun." Wallace said as he sat down in the chair infront of the camera.

"Well lets get started. How do you think your room situation is going so far?"

"Honesty?" Wallace asked leaning forward. "I think that Veronica, Logan, and Mickey…I mean Mackenzie, are hiding a lot of stuff. I've know Veronica and Logan for awhile now and I'm not surprised, but there is something else between all three of them. Its like something happened that has made them hate each other, Veronica and Mackenzie I mean."

"You really think so Wallace, that their past has forced them to be who they are and possible hate each other at the same time?"

"I'm not sure why they are like that but something aint right and for once Veronica doesn't seem to wanna find out why its that way."

------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Echolls, thank you for coming."

"No problem." Logan said as he sat in the chair. "I'm all about sharing so why don't we get this underway."

"Well, then lets." Dr. Parson said smiling. "I understand that there was an incident between Mackenzie and Veronica, can you tell me about that?"

"Mackenzie," Logan said with a laugh he rarely called Mickey Mackenzie. "Said something smart as usually, and Veronica got defensive. They both have a habit of doing that."

"But you care about both of them?" Dr. Parson said with a nod.

"Of course they are my friends." Logan said obviously annoyed by the question.

"Maybe you care about them as more then just friends?"

Logan for once in his life didn't know how to respond to the question, of course he cared about Veronica as more then a friend, besides Lily she was the only girl he ever loved. They had hurt each other over and over again, but despite that all he still loved her. But Mickey she was Mickey, he cared about her as a friend and that was it, wasn't it?


	5. Chapter 5

**I've got another update for you all, because I'm off from work today and i got a chance to write, hopefully when I have off i will get to update for you all. I hope you all like this part of the story.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Here I am again, Veronica Mars, trapped in a room with my best friend, my ex-boyfriend, and a girl that hates my guts. How is it that I get myself in these situations? I don't even know why Mickey hates me, but I do know that it's not because of Lily's murder; she hated me long before that. Surprisingly Mickey even hated Lily, which was odd because all the 09's loved Lily and Mickey was a top 09er at Neptune. I didn't know much about Mickey's family except for the basic info that made her a 09er. Her mother, Debra Solomon Donners, was a former wannabe actress slash singer who married a top Hollywood casting director, Rupert Donners. The lovely couple had two beautiful children, Mickey and her older brother Todd. Mickey appeared to have the perfect Hollywood family, yet Mickey was a bitch.

"Veronica," I looked up from my stare to see Logan standing in front of me with his million dollar smirk. "You know if you stare hard enough you might make something explode."

"Haha very funny Logan." I said with a sarcastic smile. "What do you need?"

"We were thinking of ordering food since that's pretty much all we are allowed to do, I was thinking Italian, and I just wanted to know how many orders of manicotti I need to order for you, 2, 5, 10?" Logan said grinning at me.

"I swear one time you eat like 4 order's of manicotti and suddenly it's a big deal." As I said this I made the mistake in looking into Logan's eyes. Big mistake.

"Ew. Gross could you two stop the longing glares at each other. There will be none of that, unless it's me making them at Wallace, right?" Mickey said blowing a kiss at Wallace.

Talk about gross, the image of my best friend even touching Mickey was making me want to vomit.

"Well you know Mickey; you'll have to fight for me. Being a star basketball player has made me quite the popular boy." I rolled my eyes as the words poured out of Wallace's mouth.

"Italian sounds great why don't we order it." I said hoping to get away from the stomach turning interaction between Wallace and Mickey.

---------------------------------------------------------

I laid in bed trying to sleep but I couldn't because my mind was going in sane, I was being flooded with thoughts and memories of the past. There once was a time when everything was perfect and no one hated me, yes even Mickey and I use to be friends. Mickey was how we were introduced to Logan when we were twelve; she had explained to us that like herself he was a fabulous child of Hollywood. But things changed when we entered Neptune High, I'm not exactly sure what happened but suddenly Lily and Mickey, who use to be really close, were no longer speaking and Mickey was making life a living hell.

"_Oh look the 'fab four'." Mickey said as she stood in front of the table that Lily, Logan, Duncan and I sat at in the quad. "Have you ruined anyone's life today Lily?"_

"_Not yet Mickey, I have you proved yourself to be slut today yet?" Lily shot back_

"_Now, now, that's not really my job is it Lily, you might be the queen of the 09er's but you are also the queen of the sluts here." Mickey shot back almost as fast as Lily had._

"_Mickey, come we all use to be friends why don't you sit down and stop all this fighting." I said hoping that she would agree, I was naïve to say the least._

"_Aww look little Veronica Mars is trying to play peace maker. Isn't that sweet." Mickey said holding her hands to her face. "You are slowly becoming a Lily clone Veronica, and one day you'll have to stand on your own two feet with out Lily defending you and telling you want to do, and I'll be there to watch you fall flat on your face."_

Mickey might have been cruel that day but she right. I did lose Lily eventually and I did fall flat on my face for the whole world to watch. But I picked my self up, I found who I was when Lily wasn't around and that person was stronger, but I guess Mickey doesn't see that maybe to her I am still that scared little girl.

----------------------------------------

"God damn it Logan."

I had just fallen asleep after being awake in bed for an hour, and I get waken up by someone fighting. And of course it was the voice of Mickey, coming from the bathroom, apparently fighting with Logan about something. I got out of bed sighing, I was drained and need to sleep if I was going to have to deal with Mickey for another 24 hours. As I walked to the bathroom I noticed that the door was slightly ajar, and I could see Mickey pacing back and forth. Of course being the PI I was I decided to listen in before interrupting their fighting.

"Are you completely stupid?" Mickey yelled

"Mick, will you keep it down you might wake up Wallace or Veronica." Logan said in almost a whisper.

"You know for once I might want Veronica Mars up for this, because I think her and I would actually agree on something, YOU ARE DOING SOMETHING STUPID."

"You think I don't know that? You think I wouldn't change this if I could?"

"I don't know Logan; you have always been self destructive. I mean there was the drinking, the fighting, and then Lily." I could feel the venom coming off the words as Mickey said them.

"Don't you talk about Lily." Logan was angry; I hadn't heard him like that in a long time. "You don't know anything about me and Lily, you made it clear you didn't want to have anything to do with Lily."

"Fine. But this Logan, very stupid."

At this point, I knew that I better interrupt now or things were only going to get louder as the minutes passed. I slowly opened the door as I cleared my throat, hoping to make my presence known. Mickey turned around towards me; she was by now standing in front of Logan who was sitting on the edge of the bath tub, holding a washrag against his arm. There was blood on the rag, and suddenly my mind went insane.

"What happened, Logan are you ok?" I said rushing over to my ex-boyfriend with concern shooting through out my body.

"Oh he's fine, just incredibly stupid." Mickey shot at me, but I could tell that for once her angry wasn't directed towards me but at Logan. "Why don't you tell her what you did Logan."

I looked at Logan who seemed to be doing everything he could to avoid eye contact with me.

"Logan what is it?" I asked hoping to god he was ok. But he didn't say a word, I don't know why but it was like he couldn't speak.

"Fine you won't tell her Logan I will." Mickey turned to me getting angrier every second. "Logan has been physically hurting himself."

"Wait what?" I asked. I knew what Mickey meant but I didn't want to believe it.

"Apparently Logan is cutting himself." Mickey said and all I could do is look at Logan as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

**Hope you all liked this part.**

**Now I would like to maybe know what you would like to have happen:**

**1. an accident happens, landing something in danger, life threating danger**

**2. Mickey and Veronica finally have it out, full blown**

**and i want to know if you all would like more of the interviews with Dr. Parson. Please let me know**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Dealing with an ex-boyfriend is hard enough, make that ex Logan Echolls, and the fact that he is apparently intentionally hurting himself, and you have a lovely combination. Personally I wanted to smack the hell out of Logan for hurting himself, but Mickey made sure to prevent that. Instead of letting Logan and I talk, Mickey pushed me out of the bathroom, tended to Logan's cut and sent him to bed. She will make a lovely mother….well she'll make a bitchy mother at least.

"You know if you keep staring like that people are going to think you really are crazy." I turned to see Mickey standing next to me.

"I wasn't staring, I was thinking." I stated hoping that the idea of thinking would scare Mickey off. "You know something you've never done."

"Uh, Veronica you are so funny, how Duncan leave you, twice, I don't understand." Mickey said with a grin that made me want to slap her.

"I'm going to bite my tongue right now, because you being a bitch is not what's on my mind or what I'm concerned with." I spat out at Mickey.

"Narcissistic personality disorder, resulting in self destructive and self punishing behavior." Mickey stated flatly.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." Mickey looked at me oddly. "Since we are saying big words."

"Take a look at Logan, look how he acts like he is full of himself, yet he does certain things, fighting with people drinking, risky behavior. Classic signs of Narcissistic personality disorder." Mickey said with confidence which surprised me, this was the girl that used to flip teachers that ask for her homework.

"Ok, when did you become a know it all about personality disorders?"

"I'm a psycology major, Veronica. I kinda have to know this stuff. Plus the fact that my parents have been sending me to shrinks since I was ten."Mickey doing something that took actual thought, that was definatly something new. "I know you are concerned about Logan, but this time you need to back the hell off Veronica, you have no right to be part of this."

"Excuse me? I'm sorry but where have you been for like three years of Logan's life. You disappeared after Lilly died, you weren't there, so what gives you the right…"

"My parents made me move, but I was there for Logan. I knew about everything that was going at Neptune. I tried to be there for Logan, unlike you who dumped him, when he was accused of murder and he's father was in jail for killing Lilly, you were off having fun with Duncun. Aren't you a sweetheart."

"Don't accuse me of not being there for Logan, I tried to be but he decided he want to destroy himself slowly. I could take it I couldn't watch him slowly kill himself." My anger was starting to boil over slowly and I was having trouble controling it.

"Yeah, and a week later you were Duncun Kane's number one girl again, don't try to bullshit me Veronica Mars you didn't break up with Logan cause you 'couldn't watch him slowly kill himself' you broke up with him so you could run back into Duncun's arms, playing the poor little girl. You're a bitch Veronica, but girls can be bitches and its ok. But you see, you, Veronica are a whore as well; you stay with guys only till it gets tough then you run like scared to a new guy and use that guy. No wonder Duncun left you again."

I don't know what came over me, and I don't even know exactly how it happened but some how I ending up on top of Mickey. Logan apparently ran over and pulled me off her, this gave Mickey the opportunity to punch me right in the face. I was able to break free of Logan's grib and go after Mickey…again.

"You crazy bitch." Mickey yelled at me raising her right hand to slap me across the face. Luckily Wallace grabbed Mickey from behind and pulled her away. "Let go of me, let me at her."

"I'm the crazy bitch, god Mickey look at yourself. You are so involved Logan's life, that you can't even play nice." I yelled as I tried to pull my way lose from Logan's grasp.

"Well isnt the pot calling the kettle black, bitch."

"Ok you two, time out. Separate corners." Logan said as he and Wallace pulled us in different directions.

"Ronnie, what the hell was that about? One minute, you and Mickey are talking the next thing I know you are on top her and you two are swinging at each other." Logan stated as he sat down next to me.

"She called me a whore." I stated plainly.

"And that's the reason?"

I looked away towards Mickey catching her eye. We stared at each other for a good minute.

"yeah that's the only reason."

---------------------------------------------------------

I had hope that I would be allowed to forget about my fight with Mickey, I didn't like to get into physical fights. But it seems that I forgot about the lovely cameras Dr. Parson had placed in the room. About fifteen minutes after the fight, Dr. Parson walked in and informed Mickey and I that we were to come with him because he need to have a conversation with us.

"Look, girls, when I decided on this experiement I assumed there would be fights and such, but I wasn't expecting a physical fight between two people, let alone two your high academic standing." Dr. Parson said, he looked completely upset.

"You have high academic standing?" I looked at Mickey completely shocked.

"Yes, Veronica, I'm smart. Don't act like it's a surprise." Mickey grinned at me.

"Ok Veronica, Mackenzie, let's discuss this like rational adults." Dr. Parson said quickly, he was obviously trying to avoid the possibility of another fight.

"I ain't discussing nothing with you, doc. No offense but you wouldn't understand if you tried." Mickey said as she stood up and started towards the door. "I will promise this there wont be another fight, I don't like have a bruised cheek, its messes up my appearance."

"Well…I guess things will be like a good ole dysfunctional family in our room, that should give you some good data." I said with a fake smile trying to make things better.

Dr. Parson just stared at me and sighed shaking him head.

------------------------------------------

_**Ok guys hope you like I know its short, but there will be more tomorrow. And don't worry this isnt that last of the blow outs between Veronica and Mickey**_

_**Next thing, I need the opinion of all my readers, I've been thinking of taking the story outside the experiement situation as well, but I want to know if you all would like that. I have ideas about possible storylines with the characters that take place outside, this storyline will have more wallace and the others if I take it outside the room. Let me know ok**_

_**Thanks**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

One Hour, 29 minutes, 12, 13 seconds, since someone has spoken to anyone in our room. We all sat there doing our own things, Wallace was reading, Logan was playing cards with himself, and Mickey, well she was glaring at me. I was trying to catch up on some reading I need to do, but really I ended up staring back at Mickey. My mind kept going back to freshman year in high school, when things were good. Back then it wasn't just Duncan, Lilly, Logan, and me, it use to be Mickey as well. We were all friends then it all changed.

"_Veronica are you coming or not? Lilly's not going to wait forever; she is 'the fabulous Lilly Kane' as she has told us many a times." Mickey called to me from my bedroom, I was in my bathroom fixing my hair. Mickey was waiting for me so that we could head over to the Kane's for the soon to be annual winter party that Lilly swore she was going to have from now on._

"_I'm coming; I just want to look my best." I called as I walked out into my room. "How do I look?"_

"_You look like you are going to Bible study." Mickey said as I looked down at my pink flowered skirt and my white short-sleeved shirt. "Duncan will love it."_

"_You think?" I smiled. Mickey was sitting on my bed wearing a short black skirt and a long red tank top. "Who are you dressed up for Mickey?"_

"_Well Casey Grant is going to be there and well he is single, cute, and rich." Mickey said with a laugh. "So we will see. Now come young innocent one it is time to turn you into a wild party girl. We rich kids might be underage, but we party like drunken Nicole Richies."_

_I laughed, Mickey was always like that; completely outrageous and didn't care what anyone thought. She told me once she acted the way because she wanted to be like her role model, Paris Hilton, I'm still not completely sure if that was a joke or not._

_As Mickey and I entered the Kane mansion, Lilly came running over to us she was wearing a short khaki skirt, that I'm sure if she bent down you could see her underwear, if she had any on and a pink very low cut halter top._

"_You guys are so late, what happened?" Lilly asked placing her hands on her hips._

"_Well little miss innocent here was taking forever getting ready, she wanted to look perfect for the D-man." Mickey said as she kissed Lilly on the cheek._

"_Mickey!" I yelled turning completely red._

"_Veronica Mars, have I taught you nothing, you don't gush over a boy you ignore them so they come after you. That's how I got my boy toy." Lilly said as she pushed her chest out._

"_Lilly darling you have a new boy toy and we don't know him?" Mickey asked with a shocked smile. "Do tell."_

"_Oh you do know him. Actually he is quite a close friend."_

_I looked over Mickey smiling, and noticed her face had gone blank with the only feeling showing in her now angry eyes._

"_Lilly please tell me it's not who I think it is." Mickey said as she held her clenched fists at her sides. For the first time in years, I saw actually emotion in Lilly's eyes, she looked slightly scared not her confident self. But before Lilly could answer Logan walked over and kissed Lilly on the lips._

"_You slutty bitch." Mickey said and ran out of the party. That was the last time Mickey talked to either Lilly or I as friends. From then all her words were nasty and vicious._

That was it, the reason why Mickey hated Lilly. It had something to do with Logan.

----------------------------

"Logan, can we talk." I said as I stood in front of him hiding my hands which I was wringing behind my back. I was honestly not looking forward to this conversation at all.

"Sure, you just have to promise not to attack me." Logan said with a smirk

"Haha very funny, I lost control, it wont happen again." I said as I sat down next to Logan. "Logan I wanna know why?"

"Why what? Why the ocean is blue? I think it has something to do with the reflection of the sky." Logan said with a laugh.

"No, why you did that?" I said pointing to the bandage on his arm.

"Ugh, Veronica do we really have to do this?"

"Yes Logan, why are you hurting yourself? Do you realize what this is doing to yourself, your friends, me?"

Logan ran his hand through his hair. He looked as if he wanted to talk but couldn't. I wanted to know why he was hurting himself. I wanted to know so many things, but for right now finding out why Logan was doing this was the first step.

"Ronnie, I just need to feel something else. Seeing you kills me because I can't be with you and you won't let me even been there a little bit."

"Logan…" I let gasped out.

"Look, Ronnie, you won't let me because I hurt you and I understand that. But you have to understand that I was hurt to and all my friends are not there anymore. Duncan is where ever; Dick is finally coming to tears with Cassidy, and you…you can't look at me." Logan stood up. "Mickey is the only one I have right now, but I know she is being a bitch, I'll tell her to play nice from now on." Logan said with a smile and left me sitting there alone.

Logan had just admitted that he still wants to be with me and all I could do was sit there like an idiot. Nice going Veronica Mars.

--------------

_**Ok I know kinda shortish but it goes into some important stuff and I think the next chapter will be the last with them in the experiment. After that it will be them at Hearst with all the regulars, I have some good ideas floating around in my head. These are the characters I'm thinking of having: obviously Logan, Wallace, Veronica, and Mickey but also Mac, Dick, Piz and maybe some Parker. I want to know what "interactions" of any kind you guys would like to see so let me know. Love you all**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_Veronica Voiceover: What do you say to the guy that you love but are afraid to let back in your life? 'Hi I like you.' No, that wouldn't work. I need to talk to Logan so bad, but what do you say to the guy you have been in love with since you were seventeen, but you are afraid to let him let alone anyone into your heart again? _

"Veronica." I looked up from my bag that I was packing and saw Mickey standing in front of me chewing gum.

"Mickey I really don't feel like having it out again." I said with a sigh.

"Good, cause I don't either." Mickey said. "I just wanted to let you know, Logan wants us to be 'friends'."

"Friends? That's a joke." I laughed

"Hmm, finally something that we agree on. I promised Logan I'd at least attempt to be nice, do you think we can try to be civil?"

"I guess, as long as you accept that Logan and I are part of each other's life and you need to accept that. I understand that you have/had feelings for Logan…"

"WHAT?!" Mickey said almost choking on her gum. "What the hell are you talking about? I never had feelings for Logan."

"Then why did you freak out on Lilly, when she and Logan decided to officially date in the open? If it's not cause you had feelings for Logan, then why?"

"Not that its any of your business, but I made Lilly promise to stay away from Logan because I knew she would just end up breaking his heart. That was kinda Lilly's MO. That's why because Lilly broke her promise and I couldn't due a thing to change it."

"So you don't have feelings for Logan?" I asked sounding a little to excited about it then I wish I had.

"No way. I mean Logan is hot and an all around nice guy, but not my type at all. Personally I don't like that bad boys, I like being the bad girl." Mickey paused and stared at me. "Look I realize that you and Logan have whatever going on and everything, but I don't like how you have treated Logan. But I also realize there is nothing that I can do to stop you two from being anything, no matter what I do you guys will have your relationship not matter how screwed up it is. Logan cares about you and you care about him I guess, well at least that's what he told me."

"Are you trying to tell me something Mickey?" I said with a laugh

"Look, I'm not going to like you two put if you make him happy then whatever, but if you hurt him you wont get a chance to give me a bruise if you know what I mean." Mickey said and walked away from me.

_VM Voiceover: So I'm pretty sure that I just got permission from Mickey to pursue anything I wanted to with Logan. But what did I want to pursue with him?_

_---------------------_

_VM Voiceover: Pacing in a bathroom isn't as productive as it once was, why does it seem like my life takes place in bathroom? What am I doing pacing in the bathroom? Well I'm waiting for Logan to come in so I can talk to him, without being videotaped by dear ole Dr. Parson._

"Ronnie, what are you doing in the bathroom just staring?" Logan said with a laugh as he walked in on me.

"I wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier." I stuttered out.

"Look, I shouldn't have said it, I wasn't thinking." Logan said avoiding contacted with my eyes

"You were right."

"What?" Logan paused and looked up at me. "Did Veronica Mars just admit someone else was right? Ok what reality am I in?"

"Logan I'm serious. You did hurt me and I've been afraid to let you in because I don't let people in as it is. But I'm willing to give us a chance, I'm not saying we rush into anything…" Before I could finish saying what I had planned out, Logan's lips were against mine and I was gone.

"Oh great." Logan and I tore apart and say Mickey standing in front of us. "Great now I have to puke."

I know its short but I hope you guys like...i should update soon. And i wanna know what couples you would like to see here will be the characters in the story

Veronica

Logan

Mickey

Wallace

Piz

Mac

Dick

Keith


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

_VM Voiceover: No more cameras, officially. But that doesn't make things easier exactly. Why you may ask? Well it's simple, Mickey. Yes we both made a promise to Logan that we would try to play nice, but it's hard when the girl is constantly over Logan's suite playing video games with Logan or hanging out with Dick. But what makes it worse is the fact that Mickey and Wallace appear to have become close. I'm not exactly sure how close they have become, that part I am unsure about._

"Bobcat, you have to stop doing that." Logan said pulling me towards him. We were lying on his bed, enjoying the fact that for once no one else was in the suite.

"What? What am I doing?" I asked putting on my innocent act.

"Staring off into space, which usually only means one thing for Veronica Mars, she is contemplating something. So what is it? What is my dear sexy Bobcat thinking about?"

"Hmm Sex, drugs, rock and roll. You know the basics of anything a young girl dreams about." I said with a sigh as I laid my self on top of Logan.

"Hmm the rock and roll I think I can do, the drugs might take some time to get, but the sex I know I defiantly can provide the sex though." Logan said pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

_VM Voiceover: So here I was again, close to the place I started out about year and half ago. I just hoped neither Logan and I would screw it up this time._

"LOGAN LOGAN!" A female voice yelled through the close door as the person banged on the door. The voice was of course Mickey's lately it seemed like she had impeccable timing, anytime Logan and I were close to having any kind of alone time, Mickey suddenly appeared.

"Ugh, do I have to answer that, I much prefer to be in a certain position with you instead." Logan said as he kissed my neck

"Mmmm, as much as I would enjoy that, we also know that Mickey won't leave until you answer that lovely door."

Logan sighed as he got up and walked to the door, opening it to reveal Mickey, who was dressed in a short denim skirt and a black revealing shirt.

"Mickey, my dear friend, what the hell do you want?" Logan asked leaning his head against his hand which was placed on the corner of the door.

"I was coming to see if you would be joining Dick and me on our outing, if I knew you were condoling with Marsy there, I wouldn't have bothered, I don't like to feel nauseous." Did I mention that Mickey had developed a lovely nickname for me, Marsy; it was her way of playing nice.

Logan looked at me, I could tell that he wanted to go out with them, I had to give him credit, and since we decided to "take it slow" we had spent most of our time together.

"You go Logan, I promised the basketball star that I would stop by for some bonding time." I said as a sat up and walked towards the door kissing Logan on the cheek. "Just give me a call later."

"Tell Wallace that I'll meet him later for some games." Mickey said with a seductive grin.

_VM Voiceover: Did I happen to mention that after the little experiment, Mickey and Wallace decided to become very close friends. They aren't dating of anything, but what I have gotten out of Wallace, who reminds me every time that he is not nor has ever been a girl so he doesn't do the whole ice cream and girl talk stuff, that Mickey and he are just fooling around nothing more. Anyone else feel the need to toss up everything they have eaten in the last year? No just me?_

------------------------------------

"You need to explain this to me again Wallace, why Mickey?" I asked as I ate my bowl of popcorn.

"Mickey is fun, she makes life amusing. And she is amazingly hot." Wallace said with a nod.

"Mickey is hot? I don't see it." I said shaking my head.

"No offense Veronica but have you seen Mickey, she is gorgeous." Piz said with a grin.

_VM Voiceover: After a month of awkward meeting, Piz and I decided to try and rebuild our friendship, we had been friends before we were a couple, so why couldn't we be that again? So far it was going pretty well._

"Hot, gorgeous? Are we talking about the same person? You two have met her right, she is mean." I said continuously popping popcorn into my mouth. "Many fowl things come out of her mouth."

"You know, Veronica, many might say that you are mean." Piz said avoiding my eyes. "Plus Mickey isn't mean to everyone, just certain people she doesn't like."

"Ah you mean me."

"Mickey doesn't hate you V; she just is over protective, which I would think you of all people would understand. Do you not remember how you treated Jackie?" Wallace always seems to remember things quite to well.

"Fine new subject maybe the fact that you, mister basketball, are missing a party, to hang out with a chick and your roommate." I said throwing a piece of popcorn into Wallace's hair.

_VM Voiceover: Avoiding the truth much Veronica Mars? Sure Mickey and I had a lot in common but we are not alike, I repeat are not alike. Well not that much, right?_

----------------------

_VM Voiceover: Most people go to a party to have fun. No one ever expects something bad to happen to them._

Mickey walked through the party waving at people she knew from, class or just from other parties. Dick and Logan were on either side of her; Dick already had a drink in his hand, which wasn't surprising. Logan on the other hand looked like he was missing someone, that person being Veronica.

"Logan, you came, so either you can do two things. One, enjoy yourself or two leave and not have fun. You haven't come out to a party in forever, which means I end up hanging with Dick and we all know that Dick would bring the party pig if I hadn't convinced him not to." Mickey said pointing her finger at Logan.

"Mackenzie my dear, I am enjoying myself I'm absorbing the atmosphere first." Logan said with a smile.

"Good." Mickey said turning to get a cup from the guy at the bar. "Coke please." She said giving a seductive, yet innocent smile.

"What do you want in it babe?" the guy said with a wink.

"Just coke." Mickey smiled back and turned to Logan realizing the bartender was extremely creepy. "Just do a favor and make sure that Dick doesn't go insane."

_VM Voiceover: A night starts out fun, enjoying some time with close friends, but will those friends be there to protect you?_

Mickey sat up slowly, her head throbbing. She felt like she had been hit by a car and then a truck and then another car. She couldn't remember much from the night before; all she had was plain soda, what happened. Suddenly Mickey became very aware of the fact that she was completely naked, yet alone in a bed. Tears began to pour from her eyes when she saw the used condom wrapper lying on the bed. What happened?

_VM Voiceover: Life can change in an instant, that change can be destroying especially when you find yourself alone, not knowing how that change had occurred or with whom. Change can bring damage not just to the person effect but to everyone._

**_Do you like? Tell me who you think might be the person that used that condom, I like to have the opinions of my readers. I want you guys to enjoy this very much Love ya alls_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I dont know what it is but tonight i seem to just have the juices flowing, here is yet another chapter lol enjoy_**

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Note to self, passing out on floor bad idea." I said as I attempted to crack my neck. I had been woken up by someone knocking on Wallace and Piz's door, it was nine in the morning, and I didn't want to be woken up yet. "Wallace who is it?"

"I'm getting, it keep your shirt on girl." Wallace said as he walked to the door. "Mickey? What happened?"

I looked up and saw Mickey standing there, make-up smeared, her eye's red from crying. She looked horrible, but was worse she looked as if someone had destroyed her. She wasn't her usually jumpy rude self, something had happened.

"Wallace, I…I don't know." Mickey stuttered as she broke into tears. She looked as if she was about to fall, she appeared physically weak. Piz suddenly rushed to her side holding on to arm, attempting to keep her from falling.

"What do you remember?" Piz asked as he led her to the couch to sit down.

"I went to the party with Logan and Dick, had a coke, and then the next thing I know I'm waking up in a room naked with an…an…used condom wrapper next to me." Mickey suddenly broke down; I held my breath wanting to try with her knowing the feeling. "Why, why would someone do that?" Mickey asked looking at Piz with tear filled eyes.

"Piz go online; find out if the clinic is open yet. Wallace, get me some wet paper towels and Advil or something." I said walking over to Mickey. "I know this might be hard to grasp, but things will be fine, we will find this person, we just have to take things slowly."

"Slowly?" Mickey yelled with anger as she stood up. "I WAS JUST RAPED! And you are telling me to take things slowly."

"Mick, calm down." Wallace came over quickly trying to soothe Mickey. "Veronica knows about this stuff don't worry."

"Umm Veronica, Wallace I think you guys should come over and see this." Piz said with his voice cracking

_VM VOICEOVER: What's worse then having to live the worse moment of you life and not remember it? Having it posted over the internet for everyone and their mother to watch it, as many times as they would like._

As I looked at the computer I couldn't believe it, someone had not only video taped Mickey's rape but had posted it online as well.

"Wait isn't that?" Wallace said pointing to the screen.

"Dick." I turned around and saw Mickey staring at the screen looking as if she was either about to break into tears or kill someone.

------------------------------

I sat in my car driving Mickey towards the Grand Hotel, despite objections from Wallace, Piz, and myself, she had insisted on confronting Dick. As she put it 'no one messed with her up and got away with it."

"Mickey, are you sure about this?" I asked just because I don't really like Mickey doesn't mean I don't know how she is feeling. "Confronting someone when you are upset isn't a great idea."

"Like you would know…" Mickey mumbled under her breath.

"Actually I do know." I swallowed hard debating in my head about whether or not to tell Mickey or not. I let my softer side win this time. "You know I was raped the night of Shelly's party."

"Yeah I kinda heard about that." Mickey said looking down at her hands; she looked guilty for some reason. "I just don't understand how or why Dick would do this to me, I've known him almost my whole life. He isn't the type to take advantage of a girl." I looked at Mickey knowing full well that Dick had egged Cassidy on to have 'fun' with me. "Ok, the old Dick might, but he' different now, he wouldn't do that let alone to me."

I looked at Mickey, in the whole time I've known Mickey she has never looked more hurt. Mickey was the one who was always strong and confident, now she looked like a shell of a person. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate on the seat next to me; picking it up I see it's Logan's cell number on the caller ID.

"Hey Logan, I can't really…" I start to say but Logan cuts me off.

"Did you see what's online?" He asks, I can hear the pain in his voice.

"Yeah, Mickey saw it too. Actually we are on our way to your place." I look over at Mickey. "Mickey wants to have a conversation with Dick."

"Dick's passed out. Veronica do you think Dick did it?" Logan sounds hurt and angry at the same time. What do you tell a person when it appears that one of your best friends has raped your other best friend?

"Honestly I don't know." It was the truth Veronica had no idea if Dick had in fact raped Mickey or not. But Veronica was going to find out, not jut for Mickey, but for everyone connected.

----------------------------

"I don't remember last night either Mickey!" Dick yelled back at Mickey who stood in front of him looking like she was ready to paunch. "But I can tell you I wouldn't rape you, I would never do that."

"Then tell me Dick, why is there a video online of you on top of me kissing and doing who know what?" Mickey yelled in tears.

"Ok, look this isn't going to solve anything. Neither of you appear to remember anything. What about you Logan do you remember anything?" I asked looking over at my boyfriend who had remained silent the whole time.

"No, I don't. I can't remember anything at all from last night." Logan admitted with a sigh.

"Then how did you two get back here?" I asked

"Parker." Logan said looking up at me. "Apparently she was at the party as well, saw Dick and my condition and drove us back here, that was like 3 am or something." Logan admitted. Parker. Hmm not the exact person I would be happy with driving my boyfriend home, but at least someone had.

"OK, well Mickey, Dick" I said turning back to the two who looked like they were about to burst. "You both need to go to the doctors. Mickey they can test to see if there was any intercourse performed and if there was maybe there is some DNA we can test against Dick's to see if he really…" I swallowed hard. "Raped you."

"Fine" Dick and Mickey said in unison both clearly hostel towards each other.

"And I'm going to go to Mac, she might be able to trace the video and find out when it was made, when it was posted, and maybe even who and where it came from." I stated giving Mickey a reassuring smile.

"Just find out who did this to me and even if it's someone close to me." Mickey stared at Dick. "I want the person to pay and they will."

_VM VOICEOVER: Maybe life really does come full circle. Three years ago I was in the same position as Mickey, informing Logan that the person was going to pay even if it was him. I wanted, no needed to help Mickey, because I wasn't going to let whoever did this go free and I wasn't going to let Mickey go through what I went through. No one deserved that no matter how cruel they could be._

**_Are you wondering why Mickey was a little guilty when Shelly's was mentioned, wondering what the results will bring, what mac will find...and what exactly happened that night, well guess what all that will come...over time...romance is to come, and btw i heart LoVe but we all know Logan and V can't have a relationship without some fighting, it is what makes them perfect._**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"What exactly am I looking for here?" Mac asked continuously staring at the video playing on her computer.

"Anything and everything." I said attempting not to look at the video. To be honest you couldn't exactly tell whether Mickey and Dick were having sex, all that you could see was that they were under a cover kissing. "How long do you think it will take? I need this as soon as possible, to prevent actually bloodshed, the blood belonging to Dick."

"It's going to take me sometime, if…if Dick did do it, it wont be very hard, cause Dick isn't exactly Tech suave." Suddenly Mac swallowed very hard and turn to me. I hadn't seen that look on Mac since high school, when she was having problems with Cassidy. "Veronica, do you really think that Dick did this?"

"I honestly don't know, I hope not."

_VM VOICEOVER: Everyone wanted me to tell them the right answer, but the truth was I didn't know what the right answer was. I didn't even know what I thought, sure the old Dick was capable of a lot of horrible things, but Dick wasn't really that person anymore, but did that mean when intoxicated with god knows what, Dick wasn't capable of the worse either?_

My phone suddenly rang, and I saw that it was Mickey's number, she must have finished at the doctors, which could mean two things, she was freaking out or she was happy. I hoped for everyone's sake that it was the latter.

"Hey, Mickey. How did it go?" I asked holding my breath.

"Veronica, I wasn't. The doc said there were no signs of sexual contact." Mickey said sounding excited and relived at the same time. "But they took some blood and stuff, to determine if I ingested any drugs of some sort."

"Mickey that's great." I was unbelievably relieved that Mickey would not have to do through what I went through. "But Mickey that still doesn't explain about the video, I have my friend Mac looking to into, as we speak."

Mickey sighed and I could tell that she was still upset and wanted to just get past all over this as soon as possible. I could understand that, the uncertain could even kill a person that was strongest emotionally.

"Veronica, I kinda think we should talk." Mickey said sounding guiltier then I had ever heard a person sound like. "Do you think we could meet at Wallace and Piz's?"

"Sure, but why there?" I was completely suspicious now. Not very often does a person sound that guilty and then ask to meet you at a place where two other people will be.

"I kinda want there to be other people there just in case." Mickey said simply

"Ok. I'll be there in like 20 minutes." I said having the feeling that something was going on. And as everyone knows I don't like not knowing things, especially when they concern me.

--------------------------------

As I walked into the apartment, I spotted Mickey sitting on the couch playing with the ring that she wore on her fore finger. As I walked over I notice that both Wallace and Piz were sitting in their tiny kitchen, more then likely they were asked to be there by Mickey while she talks to me about what ever it was.

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" I asked as I sat down next to Mickey on the couch.

"I've been thinking about telling you this for over a month now. Even when we weren't getting along I knew I had to tell you." Mickey said avoiding eye contact with me.

"Come on Mickey, this isnt like you to be all serious. What is it?" I was starting to get an uneasy feeling in my stomach That I wasn't going to like what ever Mickey had to tell me.

"Let me finish." Mickey looked up at me and I could see some type of pain in her eyes, I wasn't sure why but there was pain in her eyes. "I didn't want to tell you, but after whatever happened to me, I know that I can't not tell you because it just ain't right of me to not tell you. I feel responsible, and I know that this won't help our already rocky relationship but I have to tell you." Mickey paused the uneasy feeling in my stomach was growing stronger. "I knew about you rape at Shelly's party, not because of Logan, he confirmed it. That night I was walking by the room you were in, someone had told me you were in there; I was going to write something on your…"

"What were you going to write?" I asked, I'm not sure why I did but I did. Maybe it was my subconscious attempting to prevent Mickey from telling me what she was about to tell me.

"That's not important, it was mean that's it. "The door to the room was open and I saw…." Mickey swallowed hard looking at her hands again. "I saw Beaver kissing you and he was undoing your dress. I walked away Veronica, I guess I knew what he was going to do deep down, but at the time I just assumed you were just being easy."

I couldn't see my own face, but I knew that I must have looked like a mix between a person that was ready to kill and another that just had their world crash down around them.

"You saw it, you saw him getting ready to rape me? Why didn't you do anything? Why didn't you tell anyone?" I yelled and cried at the same time.

"I hated you and I don't know I was a stupid teenage girl. Logan told me to tell you, he said it wasn't fair to lie to you. That you deserve to know."

"Wait Logan knew for how long?" I asked now angry at my so called boyfriend, for lying to me about something he knew was who made me who I, for lying about knowing more then he knew.

"Not long, I told him after Beav killed himself that night…He didn't…" Before Mickey could finish her sentence I was out the door and heading towards the Neptune Grand.

_VM VOICEOVER: A year and a half? A freaking year and half? He has lied to me for that long, denied me information about my own life? He told me he wouldn't lie; he said he would never hurt me again. Well Mr. Logan Echolls you just hit a double there; you did both in one shot. Congrats._

**_Oh Logan...lol I will have more up in the next week or so...so i hope you guys like this chapter. Please review with opinions suspicions as well I like that its interesting to read what you all think is going to happen...Love ya all_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sorry about this chapter taking awhile work has been crazy and then i hurt my wrist making typing hard. But I did it reviews please tell me what you think_**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_VM VOICEOVER: I haven't talked to Logan in three days and some odd hours. Why? Because as usually Veronica Mars has blown everything out of proportion. Logan explained why he hadn't told me, after the fact I knew he had a point. But as usually I didn't want to hear, now that I think about it I should have listened._

_Flashback_

"_Bobcat what are you doing here?" Logan said with his usual sexy grin._

"_I just came from having an important convo with Mickey and you wont believe what she told me." Suddenly Logan's smile was gone, and I knew that Mickey was telling the truth._

"_Look, Ronnie, I can explain." Logan started but I didn't let him finish._

"_Don't Ronnie me, Logan. How could you do that to me? After everything." I was near tears now, and I could see that Logan was in pain as well, but that didn't matter to me right now. "She saw me getting raped! She told you after…after the roof and you didn't even tell me. Why?"_

"_I know Veronica. But Mickey didn't know what was going on that night, she was drunk too."_

"_Oh and that makes everything better." I said throwing my hands into the air. "Forget the fact that I was raped! Since she was drunk it doesn't matter."_

"_I'm not saying that Veronica. You know me better then that." Logan yelled back at me_

"_I thought I did, I thought that you had changed. But you didn't Logan, you are still the lying fucking jackass you were from the being. I guess I fooled myself into thinking that you were better."_

"_God Veronica. It doesn't matter what I do with you, does it? I didn't tell you because I knew how much pain it would cause, and when I thought it was a good time to tell you I didn't know how." Logan shook his head. "But that doesn't matter does it? Because Veronica Mars doesn't forgive people. How long will it take for you to realize that everything I do, everything everyone does is for a reason? I wanted to protect you Veronica, I always want to protect you, but you just won't let me."_

"_You lied to me, how is that protecting me? I'm a big girl Logan, I can handle things." I headed towards the door, but stopped and turned around. "But right now I can't handle this."_

_Flashback End_

I was brought back into my reality by my phone ringing, I picked it up looking at the caller ID first. It was Dick, _great_, all I need was another phone call from him telling me how I screwed up Logan and made him into "a whining little bitch again" as Dick put it so bluntly.

"What do you want Dick?" I asked answering the phone, annoyance clearly showing its self in my voice.

"Ronnie, I just thought you should know that Mickey was in a car accident. She is in the hospital." Dick said plainly, I was surprised because he lacked his usually well Dick self.

"How did she get into the accident?" Despite everything I was still concerned about her, I might not like her but I was concerned.

"well since you had stopped talking to her V, Mick had started her own investigation in what happened at the party. She remembered the bartender she was following him when the accident happened." Dick paused. "I'm just telling you so maybe you could get over your bitchiness and help my girl out."

Dick didn't even let me respond before he had hung up on me. Suddenly I was feeling extremely guilty.

-------------------------

"Mackenzie could you please tell me how the accident happened." Keith asked getting slightly annoyed. He had been in the hospital room for ten minutes straight and had yet to get any type of information he needed.

"Well I was driving and then a car hit me." Mickey said flatly. She was lying in the hospital bed a cast on left wrist and several bruises and cuts on her face and body.

"Keith do you need to do a breathalyzer test on Mackenzie, because I wouldn't be surprised if alcohol was involved someone how." Debra Donners said with disgust as she looked at her daughter.

"Actually, Mrs. Donners…" Keith started

"Debra please."

"Debra," Keith gave her a fake smile. "We were able to test to see if there were able traces of alcohol or drugs and there wasn't. Mackenzie was completely sober at the time of the accident."

"Well that's something new." Debra said in a huff. "Ugh I smell like sick people, I'm leaving. If you need anything dear, Anna the maid will bring you it." She said as she walked out the door.

"Love you too mommy dearest." Mickey said sarcastically.

"Mackenzie, will you tell me now what happened?" Keith said looking at Mickey.

"I really don't remember a lot, I was driving heading to…a friend's house, when a black compact car of some type, hit me from behind and then hit me again from the side, I don't know if it was two cars or not." Mickey said with a sigh.

"Thank you Mackenzie, at least now I know what the deputies and myself will be looking for." Keith said as he walked towards the door. "I'm going to head out, you need your sleep. And just a reminder, I'm going to find out where you really were headed."

"Damn." Was all that Mickey could say, she was too tired and in too much pain to formulate and better response.

----------------------

_VM VOICEOVER: I never liked hospitals. Never. They reminded me of everything bad that could happen in life. Death, rape, pain. Sure happy things happened, but whenever I'm in a hospital._

"Veronica." A familiar voice said, I didn't want to turn around I wasn't ready to face him.

"Logan. Hi." I said trying to sound as normal as I could.

"Have you come to laugh at Mickey, I mean I agree that it was stupid for her to try and play detective herself, but really Ronnie no one can be as good as you are." Logan said with a smirk.

"I actually came to see how she was, you know make sure she isn't hurt to bad." I said knowing that Logan was trying to bait me.

"You don't even like Mickey, why do you suddenly car. Guilt perhaps?"

"Just cause Mickey and I don't get along doesn't mean I'm human Logan, you should know that." I said smiling the whole time.

"If you are human and care, then maybe you should find out why a car out of no where hit Mickey twice and drove off, just as she was closing in on the bartender from the party, who might know something. Kinda off don't you think?" Logan said and walked off leaving me alone.

"Twice?" I said to myself, in most hit and runs the other car is only hit once, not twice. There was defiantly something odd about that. Logan was right, I needed to find out why the other car hit Mickey twice and then drove off.


	13. Chapter 13

_**So my computer is officially fixed, it will no longer be shutting down on me for no reason. This makes me very happy. I have made this chapter a bit longer then the others because I feel since my lovely readers have been with out for sometime. I hope that you all enjoy it very much.**_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_VM VOICEOVER: The question of the day, do I, Veronica Mars, lack humanity? Sure Logan was an asshat for what he said to me and I don't agree that he shouldn't have told me. But was he right about my lack of humanity? I will admit that I have the habit of holding a slight grudge, but with my past what the hell does Logan expect._

"Ok Mac-attack, what do you have for me?" I said as I sat up from my spot on Mac's bed, pushing the thoughts of my conversation with Logan further back into my mind.

"First off don't call me that." Mac said with a slight glare, I just laughed. "Second off, I have good news and bad news on the video front." Mac said staring at me.

"Could you please spill, instead of staring at me." I said with a laugh

"Well I was able to find the original posting of the video and the basic information about it on YouTube. It was made the night of the party between 1:57 am and 2:02 am." Mac paused. "The bad news is despite all of that I was only able to find out the username that the person used to post the video, and it doesn't exactly give anything away."

"What's the username?" I ask hoping that Mac was perhaps missing something that I could figure out from the username.

"FakeTips."

"Oh"

"Yeah, not exactly a dead give away to any specific person. However if I can hack the website, I might be able to get some more information, maybe be an email address or something."

"How long will that take?" I asked

"A day or so." Mac said with a shrug

"A day or so? Since when does it take you more then 45 minutes to do anything with computers?"

"Sorry, Bond, but I have a life, and although I love helping you out, I have homework and such."

"And Max." I said with a smile.

"Opps, did I forget to mention that Max and I not so much anymore."

"What happened, you two were perfect for each other?" I was completely shocked, not by the fact that Mac and Max broke up but by the fact that she hadn't told me. "Did you meet someone else?"

"I got tired of Max and his lack of wanting a real education. He wanted to cheat his way though college and help other's cheat their way through. It got to me. And why are you so interested in whether I met someone else?"

"Curious mind, I thought you knew that?"

"If I did meet someone new, I'm not saying I did, why should I tell you yet, maybe I want to wait." Mac said and turned back to her computer.

I smiled to myself, I love being able to read people. Mac had defiantly met someone. Who I didn't know, but I'm sure that the mystery man wouldn't stay a mystery to long.

-------------------------

"God, Logan if you are going to sit there and be all emo, you can just leave." Mickey said from her hospital bed, completely annoyed by her best friend just sitting there staring.

"I'm not being emo." Logan said as he slouched in the chair next to the bed.

"Oh then pray tell, what is it called that you are doing? Mopping, being a big baby?"

"I don't mope." Logan said simply

"So you are being a big baby?" Mickey said with a questioning glance.

"I royally screwed up."

"With Veronica?" Mickey asked and Logan nodded. "Give her time; I must say though it was kinda stupid for you not to tell her."

"You made me promise not to tell her Mickey?!" Logan said with an annoyed look.

"Since when do you listen to me? Logan I messed up by not doing anything that night, you messed up by not telling her, and Veronica well she is a hard ass, she doesn't want to be protected and doesn't really need it, so you have to stop with that shit."

"Just like you don't need to be protected right?" Logan said gesturing to her arm which was in a sling.

"I only need protecting from cars. Nasty buggers they are." Mickey said with a laugh. "Now my good boy, I need you to stop being a baby and talk to Veronica. Cause I so can't do this whole detective thing. It's a lot harder then it looks."

Logan laughed at Mickey. Despite the fact Mickey and Veronica's relationship was not the greatest; Mickey did seem to be able to read Veronica pretty well. And for that Logan was kind of thankful. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but he needed to make a grand gesture to Veronica, something that would show her that he could be trusted.

-------------------------

_VM VOICEOVER: So since I'm not really speaking to Logan, and I kinda decided against visiting Mickey, there were only two people left that were at the party that I could talk to and they were Dick and Parker. Dick was slightly pissed at me for getting pissed at Logan over Mickey's confession; plus Dick not the best person to remember anything. And Parker and I well we haven't really talked since she told me, I "could have him" in the hallway of the Grand._

"Veronica what are you doing here?" Parker asked as she opened the door to her dorm room.

"Parker, I need to talk to you." Parker looked at me like I had killed her dog. "I wanted to ask you about the party that you were at."

"The party that Logan was at." Parker smirked at me, she was obviously still not to happy about the fact Logan and I are or maybe were together again.

"Yes that party. Mickey Logan's friend, Logan, and Dick were all drugged. I'm trying to figure out who drugged them."

"Fine, come in." Parker said opening the door to let me in. I could tell she wasn't too happy to see me. "I'll tell you what I can, but I wasn't really hanging with the three of them."

"But you did give Logan a ride home right?"

"Yeah cause he asked. He looked really bad to." Parker said as she sat down on her bed.

"Do you remember anyone that looked suspicious; maybe they were paying extra attention to Mickey or something?" I asked ignoring Parker's comment that Logan had asked.

"Well from what I could tell, she was pretty popular, all around." Parker said obviously attempting to make things difficult for me.

"She was drugged, Parker. Someone might have been trying to rape her. I don't know why Logan and Dick were but I do know that Mickey woke up naked and by herself, not knowing what happened. Both of us know how that feels."

"The bartender." Parker said with a gulp. "He was kind looking her over most of the time. He was creepy to say the least."

"Thanks Parker." I said standing up and leaving.

_VM VOICEOVER: Why is it always the bartender that has to be creepy and a possible suspect?_

--------------------------

"Does anyone else find it insane that no one knew who the bartender at this party was?' I said throwing my phone onto Wallace's couch.

"V, have you ever been to that type of party? No one is really concerned with who is giving the alcohol as long as it is being given out." Wallace said with a laugh.

"Well, all I can get from the list of people that Mickey remembers seeing is that this bartender was tallish, thinish, with brownish hair. If I hear one more ish I might hit someone." I said completely annoyed with the whole situation.

"Why would someone drug three people?" Piz asked from his computer. "I mean I've never done the whole detective thing, but isn't that kind of odd that all three of them were drugged and no one else. If someone was looking to have sex with an unconscious girl why would they drug two guys as well?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering that. It could be the person was just drugging every drink they could, hoping to score." I said rolling my eyes. "But that still doesn't explain why no one else has come forward to say they were drugged, usually if that happens the school will release a statement warning students about it."

"Well maybe if you talk to Mickey, Dick, and Logan, instead of having Piz and I playing massagers, you will find out some more information and can ask them questions." Wallace said raising his eyebrows.

"What fun would that be?" I said sarcastically. Wallace gave me the look he always gives me when he gets slightly annoyed at my sarcasm. "Fine I will talk to Mickey tomorrow, she gets out of the hospital then right? So I will go over to her place and have a nice little chat with you. No violence will occur I promise." I said with a big fake smile.

_VM VOICEOVER: So the last time I talked to Mickey our conversation ended with me storming out and her very soon after getting into a hit and run. Maybe this conversation will not end in bad events. All I know is that I need to find out why all this was happening, it just didn't make sense at all._


	14. Chapter 14

Yes I know you can hardly believe it but I'm updating this story. My computer is fixed and I've gotten past my writer's block and I actually had time to write something. It's not as long as I would like it to be but, it's a start. Enjoy…forgive me as well PLEASE

------------------------------------------------------------

Mickey sat rubbing her eye with her right hand, her free arm due to the fact the other was in a sling and "was not to be moved" as the doctors had told her. She would give anything to be there right now, away from her bitch of a mother who was currently pacing back and forth in front of her yelling about something; more then likely about Mickey being a spoiled brat or something nasty along those lines. It's not that Mickey wasn't use to her mother yelling, their relationship had been like this for at least ten years; while most mothers and daughters thrived on their lovely relationships, Mickey hid from her relationship with her mother, which usually consisted of Mickey being told she was a mistake, useless, any horrid thing a mother could say to their daughter Mickey had heard. So what made today's "lecture" different? Maybe it was the fact that Mickey had considerable amount of time without seeing her mother, and now after over a year she was back, and apparently for good.

"Mackenzie are you even listening to me?" Debra Donners yelled at her daughter stopping in front of her.

"Yes mother, I'm a horrible child that has no right to be part of this family." Mickey said with a sigh, bored by the whole situation.

"That at the least you don't deserve. We have worked hard to give you everything, and yet you throw it in our faces."

"'We worked hard'? I hope that you aren't including yourself in that _mother_, because I doubt that your role as Zombie Cheerleader number seven helped this family out in the slightest. Dad has worked hard to give _us_ what we have, you have just pronounced around trying to seduce the pool boy." Mickey said bitterly, she knew she shouldn't have said it but she couldn't hold it back any longer. That woman just seemed able to push her buttons like no other, which usually resulted in Mickey getting wasted in one form or another.

"Watch your tongue girl, or you might lose it. You're just like him you know, a disgusting piece of trash." Debra said taking a bottle from the liquor cabinet and pouring herself a whiskey straight up.

"And who would that be mother, your husband or my father?" Mickey said tilting her head to the side.

"Shut it child." Debra said shaking her head. "I should have disposed of you when I had the chance." She said nastily and walked away leaving Mickey in the room alone.

_I should have disposed of you when I had the chance_, this wasn't the first time that Mickey had heard her mother talk of what she referred to as disposal, what her mother was really saying is that she wished she had aborted Mickey. For most children, this would cause them to break down or do something irrational, Mickey had been there done that she was at the point now then it was nothing more then a goodbye from her mother. Mickey knew one thing and that was she needed to get out of there and quickly. Problem was everyone was busy, well everyone but one person.

Taking out her cell phone Mickey scrolled down and hit send, waiting as the phone rang.

"Hey are you busy?"

-----------------------------------

"So, she coming over today?" Wallace asked without removing his eyes from the TV, that both he and Piz were intently watching.

"Yeah, she said she was going to come over when she finished her homework, so she should be here soon." Piz said nodding

"You know the only reason this has remained a secret is because the current detective has been pre-occupied." Wallace said casually. "I really don't like lying to my best friend either. Just so we are clear."

"I know, and I know that we should tell her, but you know Veronica, she isn't exactly the easiest person to tell things too. And I figured with my history with Veronica, things might better if left quite for at least right now."

"Hmm. That's putting it one way. The other way is that the girl dumped you and you thought there was still a chance in the beginning. So the way it looks right now is that you still have feelings for Veronica, which might make girls upset." Wallace said and turned to Piz. "Oh and by the way this conversation never happened. Understand? I gotta keep my image."

"Right, never happened. Cause the whole make-up incident didn't affect your image." Piz said with a laugh.

---------------------------------------

"So, any specific reason I was given the lovely opportunity to pick you up?" I asked breaking the silence that had plagued her car for the last ten minutes.

"Well Wallace said that you mentioned you wanted to talk, plus everyone else was busy." Ah there was Mickey never to act like she was there willingly. I looked at her from the corner of my eye, maybe it was the bandages or the bruises but she seemed broken, more so then before.

"I just wanted to say that although I am still upset about the lack of communication we had concerning Shelly's party," I said avoiding using the words rape and lying, just because I didn't think I could take thinking that it could have been prevented.

"Ha, Veronica you are the queen of lack of communication. Even when you were miss innocent communicating wasn't one of your strong points." Mickey said with a snort.

"And what it's one for your strong points?" I said as I pulled into a parking spot in front of Piz and Wallace's apartment.

"I'm not saying it is." Mickey said tension rising in her voice. "Look Veronica, I particularly don't want to fight. Today has been less then perfect for me."

"I'd say with getting hit by two cars today would be a good day." I remarked as I grabbed my bag and got out of the car.

"Hmm good point. You ever been hit by a car Veronica?" Mickey asks me as she gently pulls herself out of my car.

"Can't say that I have. I hit a phone pole once, but never got hit by a car." 

"Well let me just tell you not fun at all." Mickey says pausing as we walk towards Wallace's apartment. "So what exactly did you want to talk about?"

"Just the situation, the investigation." I said as I opened Wallace's front door. "You know the basic…." I stop mid sentence only to see Piz making out with a girl who is straddling him.

"Wooh looks like we interrupted something." Mickey says with a laugh, causing the girl on Piz to turn around.

"MAC!" I yell confused out of my mind.

"Hey Veronica." Mac says trying to act coy but I can tell she is freaking out.

"Well it looks like you will be having more then one conversation today." Mickey said holding back her giggles. "You get to practice your communication skills some more." Mickey said the giggles finally escaping and consuming her.


	15. Chapter 15

Since it has been awhile since my last update I decided to make this a longer one, i hope you guys truly enjoy it. And remember comments make the world go round.

Chapter 15

"So how long has this been going on?" I asked looking at Mac and Piz who were seated across from me. Mickey was still laughing, she said the situation was beyond amusing, I on the other hand found it not to be so funny.

"Since August." Mac said meekly. I felt bad, I was happy for her, but just shocked, and she seemed to be under the impression that I was mad. It's was unexpected, I mean Piz Mac? "It just sorta happened, we started hanging out and things escaladed from there."

"We didn't plan on it. And nothing happened until August. I swear, Mac and I didn't…" Piz stammered out.

"Whoa, do you guys think Mars here is upset?" Mickey asked interrupting Piz. "Please she is probably relived that Piz has moved on."

"MICKEY! That's not how a feel." I said quickly. So maybe it was mainly true, I was relived that Piz had moved on, just kinda freaked out it was with one of my best friends. "I'm happy for you both, just surprised by it that's all." I paused looking as the two, they looked like they would make sense together but something told me that in every other way they didn't. "Wait, did Wallace know about this?"

"I made him swear not to tell anyone, till we were ready for everyone to know." Mac said with a half smile. "I threatened to hack into his facebook and change things that wouldn't be good for his 'player rep' and then changed his password and not tell him."

"Well at least he can say he was forced to lie to his BFF." I said jokingly

"So…" Mickey said. "How's Piz in bed?"

"Mickey!" All three of us yelled at her at the same time.

"What? You didn't sleep with him, I sure haven't, and curious minds want to know." She said with a shrug.

"Ok, on that note we are leaving." I said standing up and throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"You two kids have fun." Mickey said as the two of us walked out of the apartment. "Remember don't be a fool wrap your tool." Mickey yelled back into the apartment.

"You realize that you are like a ten year old boy right?"

"Eh." Mickey said with a shrug. "It's part of my charm."

"Right." I said rolling my eyes. Mickey definitely hadn't changed since were fourteen, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

--

"I got some information from the Sheriffs department." I said to Mickey as we sat down at a table outside of Hearst.

"You mean from your dad?" Mickey said giving me a questioning look.

"Well not exactly. The lovely sheriff is not to keen on divulging information about an on going case, especially one he told me to stay away from." I said taking a sip of my soda. "Therefore I had to do some sneaking, some bribing, some not so legal things."

"Well, well, if little Ms. Veronica Mars, the good sheriffs daughter, isn't doing something naughty." Mickey said rising her eyebrows. "Do tell, what did you find?"

"Well there were two cars that hit you, but they were stolen, which means afterwards they either were destroyed or sold for parts. My guess is sold for parts, destroying them might send a red flag off and be too noticeable. "

"So basically we are up shit creek?" Mickey asked with a sigh. I could see the disappointment in her face.

"Not necessarily, I have connections, I'm going to have them look into it. See if any cars have been 'donated' to them in last week or so." Mickey smiled, which I took as she was pleased. "Besides the whole car thing is there anything more you can tell me, maybe why you were going after the bartender?"

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to get to that." Mickey said leaning back in her seat. "I found some information about the guy. Nothing much just that his name was Mike and that he lived off campus on Deput Street. Also he drives an old Blue ford."

"So what exactly was your plan, when you got there?"

"Look for a blue Ford, confront him." Mickey said almost questioning herself

"Mickey, that's not exactly…" I started but Mickey quickly interrupted me waving her free hand in the air.

"Look I realize it wasn't the smartest idea, but I need to find out who did this, why they did this to me. Can you understand that?"

Of course I could understand that, hadn't that been what I had done several times throughout my life. Gone in head first not thinking or caring what happened as long as I got answers. In the end having someone else save me from myself?

"Look, just next time bring back-up." I said sternly

"Isn't that your dog?" Mickey said with a smirk

"Smart ass." I said with a laugh

--

VM Voiceover: Someone once said nothing makes us as lonely as our secrets. So why is it that our secrets are what consume our being. We hid things from those we love; we even hid things from ourselves. Do we do it to protect them? Ourselves? But if the secrets come out and do we have to step over the destruction they have caused and rebuild? But what happens if we keep those secrets hidden to all? Will they consume us?

"So…" Mickey said tapping a pen on the table we were sitting at. For the last 5 minutes we had been sitting in complete silence, both of us unsure of how to approach what appeared to be a solid ground of mutual understanding. "Are we like good or something?"

'_Were we good?'_ that was a good question. Truth was I didn't really know if we were or even how to respond to it. Part of me wanted to say yes, but the other part of me was screaming no, reminding me of everything Mickey had done and said to me since her and Lily had there falling out.

"I guess. I mean it was a shit situation and you mad a shit decision. But I suppose you didn't think that what was happening to me was what was actually happening. I just don't like being lied to."

"So really you aren't mad at me, but more so at Logan?" Mickey asked raising an eyebrow. "Am I right?"

"I don't like being lied to." I stated simply.

"Even if it's laced with good intentions?" Mickey said

"This isn't the first time Logan has lied to me." I said shaking my head. "And I don't even know why we are having this conversation."

"What the whole Madison thing?" Mickey said. Why wasn't I surprised that Mickey knew about the 'Madison thing' as she put it. Mickey apparently knew about everything else that was going on in my life, so why not that. "Come on Mars who would actually want to admit that they slept with Madison Sinclair. Considering the time, I'm betting Logan was so drunk he doesn't even remember it."

"Considering the time? He broke up with me."

"Yeah, but come on Veronica, you weren't nor are you very warm and cuddly. During your relationship with Logan did you ever once say 'I love you' to him?" Mickey asked as I looked away hiding my eyes that were filled with remorse over never saying it. "Logan needs that, he needs to know that he is loved, that someone loves him. He never really had that from his family, he thought you could give him that, but he was wrong."

I didn't know what to say, of course I understood that all Logan wanted was for to say those three little words, but I hadn't been able to say those since Duncan left. It wasn't because I thought Duncan and I were meant to be, but more so because it seemed every time I said it the person would leave.

"So what is it Veronica, do you just not love Logan?"

"It's not that, it's just…" I started

"Dude do you see this?" a voice interrupted me thankfully before I spilled my guts. "I turned around to find Dick and Logan walking towards use. "It's Mickey and Ronnie, and no blood seems to have been spilled."

"Hardy, har-har, Dick." Mickey said with a fake laugh. "Veronica and I were having a pleasant little conversation before you interrupted. How you doing Logan?"

"I'm good. How's the arm?" Logan asked his eyes focusing on me for a moment. Long enough for me to have my brain yell at me to run.

"It's feeling better, but I must say that it does have it's upsides. All my proffs have been crazy nice to me, giving me extensions and stuff. I should get injured more often." Mickey said with a smile. "BTW Veronica Mars, Teen PI, has decided to take my case. She is going to talk to her friends from the underbelly."

"Ah, speaking of the underbelly, how is my favorite pool boy. Haven't seen him around campus doing his duties lately." Logan said turning his attention to me.

"Weevil." I said emphasizing his name. "No longer is employed at Hearst. He's working for his uncle as a mechanic."

"Wait, Weevil worked at Hearst? When?" Mickey asked. I didn't know if I was the only one to noticed but she seemed generally interested, more so then any 09er should about a PCHer.

"Last year, why do you care Mickey?" Dick asked throwing his arm over Mickey's shoulder. "You looking to slum it with a PCHer?"

"No I just…" Mickey stammered pushing Dick's arm off of her. "I just was surprised that Hearst would hire a former criminal, that's all."

"Did you guys hear about Mac and Piz?" I said changing the subject and selling Mac and Piz out to Dick at the same time they would forgive me…hopefully. I didn't believe Mickey's reason but realizing she didn't want at least Dick and Logan to here the real reason. "Apparently they are 'a thing'."

"Yeah Veronica and I walked in on the two necking." Mickey said giving me a smile.

"How did Pez end up with Mac? She is seriously slumming it." Dick said with a huff.

"Aw, is little Dick upset, cause he had a thing for Mac and she told him to grow up?" Mickey said pinching Dick's cheeks.

"Dude why are we talking to chicks about…chick stuff." Dick said swatting Mickey's hands away and walking away from the table. "Dude you coming?"

"Well it looks like I'm off ladies. You two have fun." Logan said as he walked backwards towards Dick.

"So, you seemed awfully interested in Weevil." I asked when the guys were out of earshot. "Care to share?"

"I think that we have practiced our communication skills enough for today." Mickey said avoiding the question. "Thanks for everything I'll see you around Veronica."

Why was I not surprised that Mickey had a secret. I was pretty sure that Mickey had more secrets, secrets that no one knew. Secrets come out with or without my help.

--

"Good evening daughter of mine, who I never see." My dad said as I walked into our apartment and closed the door.

"No that's just a lie you saw me this morning, when I was trying to score. Don't you remember I was wearing a hot pink leather body suit?" I said tilting my head at him.

"Yes well thank you for that image." He said turning to the oven.

"Did you cook?" I asked skeptically. "As in used the oven correctly."

"In a way I did." Dad said as he bent down and opened the over. "I present to you Lugi's lasagna. Your favorite I might add."

"Aw, you know me so well." I said grabbing a plate and putting some lasagna on it. "So whatcha got for me Pops?"

"Veronica, if what you want is information on the Donnors' case…" he started giving me a stern look.

"I promised Mickey I would help her and I just want a little info, nothing major, just something to help me figure out what's going on." I said with a pleading look.

"Fine." He said with a sigh and reached for his briefcase pulling a folder out of it. "I figured you would get the file one way or another, at least this way you wont have to break any laws."

I took the file and opened it, reading it carefully I saw that it was basically filled with information that I already knew. However when I got to the medical file from the accident I saw something that confused me. Apparently Mickey needed to be given blood, but her blood type was rare, meaning that they did not have a supply of it in the hospital. She did receive a transfusion though from a donor, one Logan Echolls.

"Mickey and Logan have the same blood type." I said looking up at Dad. "How rare is blood type?"

"In cases like this it is unusually for anyone but immediate family members to share this specific blood type." He answered looking down at his plate.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means Logan Echolls and Mackenzie Donnors are more than likely siblings."


End file.
